


Swimming

by manbrobukkaketheater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, In a pool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan invites Sollux over to go swimming and like every other generic fanfic they get a little close for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i dont ship this and i dont know common headcanons for this ship bye

How you managed to find yourself wading through Eridan’s pool was a blur of higher than normal temperatures and many pleading attempts from the douche currently sitting on the cement surrounding the pool. It didn’t bother you that he wasn’t even swimming, only placing his legs up to his shins in the cool water, but his gaze on you wouldn’t let up. Sure, you were wet and shirtless (not to mention super attractive if you do say so yourself) but he could at least make it not so obvious.

“See something you like?” You felt your lisp cut through the question, losing some of its suggestive undertones. He jumped at the accusation, and acted as he hadn’t been eye-fucking you for the past 15 minutes with an eye roll. 

“As if I would be caught dead feeling that sort a affection towards you.” His words are mean, however the blush colouring his tan skin tells you he doesn’t really mean it. You begin to make a slow walk through the water to him. 

At this time, you would reply with a snide remark, continuing the love-hate banter, but you decide that today you’re not going to follow that route. Nothing ever happens between you two in the hot and heavy category when you do. Instead you pull him into the water with a quick tug.

He comes splashing up, coughing and complaining about his hair or glasses or something of unimportance, but you silence him with a splash. He goes retorts back to you, prepared to hurl insults but in the time it took for him to recover from that sneak attack, you have swam up to him and are now inches away from his face. Without to much of a thought, you lean in and kiss his frowning mouth. 

He gives into the kiss after a moment, shutting his lips and putting his hands on your shoulders. You move your own fingers to his now wet and un-styled hair, and push your bodies together. You can taste a hint of chlorine on his plush lips, but otherwise it wasn’t a bad first kiss. 

After a few moments of kissing, just as you were ready to pull away, the hands on your shoulders push down and you’re dunked under the water. You revoke the label of “not a bad first kiss”.

You break to the surface to see him smirking, laughing at your misfortune. Really, you were wet already so it didn’t seem like much of a jab to you, but if he was taking this as a score for himself, you weren’t going to let him carry on knowing he got the one-up on you. 

You splash his chest a few times, considering your next move. A round two of kissing perhaps? Holding him underwater until the bubbles stop emerging from his mouth? No, you did like him and you liked your crushes alive. Being responsible for the death of a loved one sucks and is something you don’t plan on repeating. 

Lost in your thought, you don’t realize he’s looking at you. Being focussed on getting back at you had made him forget one thing: you kissed him. You, Sollux “don’t talk to me” Captor had kissed him. Coming back to reality, you notice his stare.

“If you plan to keep undressing me with your eyes, you might as well tell me. It’s rude to do other wise.” You bluntly state. An underlying joke, a challenge he could accept, was hidden somewhere in there. You didn’t plan for him to notice, being to full of himself, and of course he takes it as offense instead. 

“As if I would ever think a you like that.” He snaps back. You remind him how you were just sucking face, and he as a loss of words. 

“Are you going to keep pretending you hate me or can we actually take this somewhere?” You bluntly state, as previously mentioned, you have never managed to get hot and heavy with him. His only reply is a small nod, a soft smile and a blush. You think that “yes” wasn’t answering your question and use it as the “go ahead” to kiss him again. It’s slower than the last one, but has more emotion, more purpose. 

Instead of retreating your hand back to his hair, you let them roam over his body. He wasn’t muscular per se, but he did have a strong, full build that you couldn’t help but find attractive. You didn’t understand how he could have such a more appealing body because you knew he was just as big as a nerd as you are. You decide to place the blame upon genetics and poor eating habits. 

One of your hands trails lower, almost on its own accord. He feels you touching his navel and squeezes your shoulders. You didn’t even notice he had placed his hands there; you were too caught up in taking him in. 

“Sol,” He says, breaking your kiss. He doesn’t say more, but instead bucks his pelvis, moving his groin closer to your hand. You go back to kissing him and make your next move.

You feel him, half hard through the material of his swim trunks. For a brief moment you wonder why he even bothered changing if he never planned on swimming, but that thought is lost when he lets out a barely audible whimper against your mouth.

You move his trunks down with one of your hands, and begin to stroke him with the other. You’ve masturbated many times in the shower, but jerking someone’s dick when they’re fully submerged in water was a lot harder. You had to move your hand with more force, so you were unsure if it was too much force. Despite that it still felt like you were moving too slow to give him any pleasure. 

Oh how wrong you were.

Eridan had given up trying to kiss you while you gave him a hand job, and was now just breathing heavily. Enjoying the sensations as you pumped his shaft. Unknown to you, he could already feel tension beginning to arise in the lower part of his stomach, but he fought against his urges, not wanting to demonstrate his extremely low stamina. 

You move the hand not stroking him to cup his balls, moving the between your fingers, roughly in time with your other hand’s movement. As a result, he moans, louder and clearer than before. In the back of your mind, you hope his dad and brother aren’t home, but you stay focussed on the task at hand. 

At this time you knew he was getting closer to climax, so you leaned into kiss him again, a pathetic attempt to calm him down. A moment later he came with your name on his lips. You smirk feeling pleased with yourself. Even though you didn’t get off, it was almost as satisfying to be responsible for his orgasm. 

You look at the cum in the water next to the two of you, and decide that this water just got really gross really fast and make your way out of the pool, pulling yourself out of the water. 

“Sol,” You turn to him, still lovestruck (or perhaps simply lust-struck) and standing in his pool. When he knows you have his attention he continues “Thanks for... that.” You smile at his word choice, but you know it’s partially because “that” did quite the number on him. You give him a smile and a nod of understanding and grab a towel.  
Quickly drying yourself off and grabbing the change of clothes you brought with you, you give him another smile and quick goodbye, and you walk out of the gate and begin to head home.

You hope the temperature remains high so you can make more visits to the Ampora house.


End file.
